


Who's He?

by PrettyQueerDear



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, BillDip, Established Relationship, High School, Human!Bill, M/M, Ocs for plot reasons, Underage Drinking, jealous boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyQueerDear/pseuds/PrettyQueerDear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines has one nice looking boyfriend and the rest of the school doesn't have a clue.</p><p>Bill plans to fix that.</p><p>(HIATUS FOR PERSONAL REASONS AND WON'T BE UPDATED FOR A YEAR AT MOST. THIS IS NOT DISCONTINUED. QUESTIONS/COMMENTS GO TO PRETTYQUEERDEAR ON TUMBLR OR LOOK AT MY  PROFILE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's He?

**Author's Note:**

> Well a thanks for The Stranger for being the beta. (Blame them for any mistakes kiddos!)

Ridiculed for his horrendous birthmark to his terrible fashion choices, middle school and high school had been a brutal time for the young boy. The typical cliches of locker shoving and gang jumping had become his reality. He had been late in puberty with his voice cracking and his willowy limps too long for his body. Mercifully when his hormones finally settled he hadn't turned out half bad, some might even say handsome. By sophomore year in high school he seemed to finally catch a break form his tormentors. The bullies backed off and Dipper made the decision keep to himself. Better to be ignored like a fly on the wall than to go back to daily harassment. His introverted personality  didn't get him many friends, but that was fine, his best friend always being his optimistic twin sister. Without Mabel by his side he would have missed out  and never met certain people. He didn't think he would have made it through life with half the amount of the joyous memories... or glitter without her by his side. He could have gone with out the glitter though. 

He would have never met Bill Cipher if it wasn't for Mabel.

Somehow Mabel had made friends with kids from the rich side of town. Considering how benevolent and affectionate her radiant personality was it didn't surprise Dipper.He had been unpredictably and unwilling shoved into a monkey suit in which the collar was too tight and made him feel like a walking floorboard. Mabel had introduced them to each other at a party she had managed to drag Dipper to for some rich girl by the name Pacifica Northwest. Bill had made quite the impression with his bright yellow suit, slurred words, and charming eating habits which consisted of stuffing chips in his mouth and talking simultaneously. The night had gone painfully slow and at some point Bill had decided that setting a lamp on fire was a good idea. He drunkenly protested when Dipper had hurriedly taken the lighter from his grasp claiming the fire would be a good source of warmth and light. He went on asking where "snooting star" went, whatever that meant. Yes, Dipper could say he had never met quite a person like him, and could have added that he never wanted to again. 

It had been a surprise to see him comfortably stretched across the living room couch like a sunbathing cat the following week.  

"Umm hello?" Dipper asked dumbfounded by the perplexing sight, as he closed the front door behind himself slowly. Bill lazily tilted his head to the other boy's direction, a wide grin with all pearly whites showing set. It was a bit too wide, with too much teeth in Dipper's opinion.

"Heya Pine Tree, been waiting for ya. Took your time didn't ya?" Bill responded causally while at a leisurely pace lifted himself from the soft plush. He stretched his arms above his head when he finally got into sitting position. "Nnnh took you're time didn't ya?"

"What are you doing in my house?!"

"Didn't you hear? Hard of hearing up there?" Bill snickered. The tip of his pink tongue peeking out between his teeth playfully. "Waiting for you. Shooting Star, you and me are going shopping today."

"Who?" He asked frustrated. What? Did he hear him correctly? Why would he be talking about snooting stars again? Was this guy crazy? He opened his mouth once more to reply when the sound of charging footsteps pounded from up stairs. Soon his sister came dashing down the stairs, purse swinging wildly in the air.  

"Dipper finally! We've been waiting forever!" The words came flying out of her mouth and assaulting Dipper's eardrums.  "You remember Bill right?" She didn't wait for a response before word came spilling out of her mouth once more. "Good, come on!" She grabbed both the boys sleeves, dragging them out to the car. She took the drivers seat. 

"Okay you boys sit in the back, Paz is coming." Mabel commanded.

The tension in the car smothered Dipper until they finally reached their destination. The girls went their separate way to go do whatever teen girls do in malls. This unfortunately left Dipper alone with Bill for the rest of the day. It was like a repeat of the party with the only noticeable difference was Bill being able to properly pronounce his words and not trying to set things on fire. At one point they got kicked out of the book store for being too loud thanks to Bill. Luckily no one had seen him drag Bill away from the fire alarm he almost pulled, it was bad enough he already pressed the emergency buttons on the escalators. Dipper almost shouted in pure exaltation, and ready to collapse from exhaustion when they had gone their separate way. **  
**

"I can't believe you left me alone all day with that manic Mabes!" He shouted irritably when they were in the privacy of their home slamming the door closed. 

"He likes you, you know." She pointed out. "He just doesn't know how to express it right."

"Have you been listening to what he says to me? Or doing for that matter?" He growled frustrated. "Pretty sure calling me stupid nicknames like Pine Tree isn't a compliment and getting me kicked out of my favorite book shop isn't exactly something one does for their crush."

"Ehh he's just a bit overzealous?" Mabel tried to defend, but even she knew Bill could be a handful most of the time. He was like kid constantly eating smile dip. "Besides he calls everyone by some weird nickname, it's just one of his quirks."

"Well tell him to take it down a notch. I need time to think about this." He whined, his voice dripping with distressed. "I'm not use to all this, this attention."

"I'll talk to him." Dipper let out a sigh of relief. "But only if you promise give him a chance at least as friends!"

Dipper groaned in aggravation "Do I have to?" He looked at Mabel's smug face. He knew when to cut his losses.  He just had to trust Mabel on this. "Fine." He accepted regret steeping into his bones as he uttered the words. 

Thankfully after his conversation with his sister Bill had become less intense. His behavior in public becoming more tolerable and his habit to invade Dipper's personal space wasn't as severe. As time progressed Dipper started to find the blond's company tolerable and sometimes even pleasant. They exchanged cellphone numbers and that lead to lengthy conversations and texts being exchanged at the oddest of times. He started asking questions about the blond. What school did he go to? Did he like reading? What's his favorite food? When he started learning the answer to all these questions and he wanted to know even more. Somewhere along the line Bill's loud laughter became less obnoxious and more of an endearing trait. The high pitch voice no longer grated his ears or made him wince. Eventually even his morbid humor had some nice wit and charming tones to it. The eye patch he wore sometimes instead of his glass eye became less tacky and oh god Dipper Pines had started to fall in love with the same guy who vomited on his dress shoes several weeks back. When the gravity of this hit him, so did the panic.

He briskly paced the carpeted floor in a straight line, biting his nails until they began to bleed slightly. His sister and her girlfriend watched in concern. Well at least Mabel looked concerned. Pacifica looked bored. Mabel finally spoke up from the couch.

"Chill bro-bro. Bill likes you, you know this." The words did nothing to reassure Dipper.

"But that was before we started to hang out together." He rationalized, biting more into his nails. "What if he realized he doesn't like me in that way? Oh god, what if he doesn't even like me as some friend?!" He started to breath heavily. His sister watching concerned and unsure of what to say. Pacifica saw Mabel's pleading face directed at her and sighed. She squared her shoulders and turned to face Dipper. 

"Dipper." She cut in sharply, her eyes narrowed. "Since when has Bill been nice towards anyone? Much let alone hang out with someone he doesn't like? She scoffed at the thought. "I think the sun would shrivel up and this planet would become a cold waste land before that happens." Mabel snorted in agreement, the sound lightening the tension in the room. "Bill does what he want, with who he wants. And whether it's a good thing or bad," She smirked. "Bill chooses to have the hots for a bookworm like you."

Dipper's steps faltered until he came to a full stop in the middle of the room. He stared at her owlishly then broke out into a grin with his breathing returning to normal. 

"Wow, thanks Pacifica." He chuckled. "You're right, Bill's too much of an asshole. You on the other hand are a good friend."

Pacifica had a light blush dust her cheeks at the kind words "Y-yeah well I was just tried of hearing his whining about some loser not returning his feelings."

The rest of the night was spent how they had originally planned, watching movies and stuffing their mouths with overly buttered popcorn. The thought of Bill lingering in the back of Dipper's mind making his heart flutter every so often.

 ***

"Hello there Dipper Pines." A feminine voice greeted as a curvy figure plopped down in the seat next to teen. The teen ignored her far too engrossed in his English assignment for spring break, determined to get some of it finished before getting home. A playful shove interrupted his train a thought causing him to give an annoyed look at the person next to him. 

"Not now Bi-Oh hey there Rose." He greeted before turning back to his papers. "How's it going?"

Rose Bradley was a petite girl with lush ebony hair pulled up in a neat bun and cupid lips. A pretty little thing that caught more than a few stares. As head of the newspaper club she and Dipper became acquainted over the last few years. She hadn't expected the sweaty kid who mostly talked conspiracy theories and nose buried in his books or DS to look the way he did now. For the last for few weeks she had been flirting with the teen and had yet to see much results. Today was her last chance before spring break split them apart and she wouldn't hear anything from the reclusive boy until they had to return to school.    

"Don't be rude." The girl named Rose playfully demanded, smacking his arm in a kittenish fashion. Dipper tore his eyes from the pages in front of him to stick out his tongue impishly at her before going back to work. "What're you doing down in the library, don't you have history last period?"

Dipper shook his head. His chest nut curls swooshing with his heads movements. "Teacher isn't here, out at a meeting."

"And why are you in still in school? The girl asked curiously. She spun her chair in circles before planting her feet to stop as she become light headed. Her eyes landing on Dipper once more as she tucked some loose hair behind her ear."Why didn't you go home yet?"

"Mmm waiting for Bill.." He mumbled distractedly, not really listening to the girls's word. Damn this English question was hard. He bit end of his pen mindlessly before abruptly yanking it away. Mary looked wide eyed as the movement startled her. Dipper mirrored her expression before a sheepish smile tentatively blossomed on his face. 

"Oh, um, sorry about that." He awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "It's just that I keep biting on pens when I'm not suppose to. Mabel and Bill keep lecturing on me for doing it. They keep saying I'm going to die of ink poisoning or something." He rolled his eyes in exaggerated annoyance, although the soft smile gave him away. 

"Aww that's so sweet." Rose cooed while scooting a bit closer to the boy, her seat bumping lightly into Dipper's. 

"Ink poisoning?" Dipper asked bewildered. His left eyebrow raised skeptically. "I doubt that." His eyes flickered between their bodies and scooted further away to allow more breathing space.

"No silly." She let out a high pitched giggle, making Dipper simper sightly. Her squeaky laughter reminded him of the sounds Bill made in the back of his throat when he was angry. The girl with eyes that would make a hawk jealous caught the smile and wheeled herself closer unaware of the teen's discomfort. She rested her hand on his wrist. Dipper pulled it back slightly, not being a fan of people touching him. "Just think it's sweet that you have people that care a lot for you."

"Huh, yeah true. Although sometimes I think don't think they should be talking." He tried to move his chair back, but when it wouldn't budge he realized he had reached the wall. "With Mabel's smile dip, and Bill's lighter, me chewing on some pens isn't so bad in comparison, you know?" 

"That so." She leaned closer towards his face. A coy expression gracing her face. "Maybe you should tell me more." She batted her mascara painted eyelashes seductively.   

Dipper felt his heart pounding in his rib cage and his stomach unpleasantly churn as the space became smaller.  He couldn't see an exit that didn't involve shoving Rose in utter panic. 

**_Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed? When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off you-_ **

Dipper felt his face go florid in his utter mortification, and yet couldn't help feeling the small bit of gratification in that moment as well. He was barely able to contain his sigh of relief when Rose back away looking baffled. He hastily reached for his phone in the back pocket of his jeans. He fixed his his glasses which had gone a skewed. He had a sneaking suspicion that the caller was also the one who changed his ringtone.  

"H-hello." he answered breathless 

There was a monetary pause before a high pitched voice spoke in teasing tone.

"Any reason why you sound so flustered?" A fake gasp. "Don't tell me I still have this effect on you dear?"

"As if, you dork." Dipper huffed out a laugh. "Any reason why my ring tone is...?" He trailed off holding a finger up to signal Rose to wait a moment. Her huff of impatience went unnoticed by the other.

"Hmmm? I don't know what you're trying to say." The tone of voice far too innocent for Dipper to take seriously. "Why don't you come outside and tell me." Bill's switching to something much less innocent and so much more sinful. Dipper ignored the heat coiling in the pit of his stomach and swallowed loudly.  

"Don't think you're off the hook." He lean down to pick up his backpack from the floor and reached for his books. "You're still in trouble for pulling that shit."

"Then hurry up and teach me how to be a good boy." Bill huskily retorted. "Cars' parked in the front. I'll be waiting." With those pernicious words the call ended.

Dipper shouldered on his backpack before turning to look at Rose with an apologetic grin. "Sorry. Bill's here so I gotta bolt." He shoved his phone back unto his pocket.

Rose hummed in thought and rocked from the tip of her toes to the balls of her feet, back and forth. Her hands clasped behind her back before she clasped them together in front with  a cheerful expression that lit up her dainty heart shaped face.  

"I've been hearing a lot of this Bill character. Mind if I get a glimpse of this mystery?" She asked innocently.

Dipper mentally cringed, just barely restraining the urge to do so physically.    

"Sure." His response was  a little strained, but Rose seemed oblivious to it.

"Great." She chirped happily, a skip in her step as she left the peaceful library with Dipper at her side. They made it to the school's entrance fairly quickly with the halls mostly empty. There was still ten minutes until school ended and chaos unfolded. Flashing their IDs to the security guards they pushed the double doors to the outside world. Both briefly blinded by the shinning sun that assaulted their pupils  . When Rose's vision cleared she could only stare jaw slack at the sight. Parked in the front of the school was a yellow sports car that  looked more expensive than her house, spotless and in mint condition. The diver sitting in the front just as attractive as the car itself, sunglasses perched on the bridge of his nose, posture loose, and a cocky smirk to match.

When Bill spotted them his smirk morphed into a grin that would put a shark to shame. His teeth bared in menacing manner that seemed to go unnoticed by Dipper. If anything the brunette looked more excited at the sight of him and beamed back one of his own friendly smiles. Rose didn't share the same sentimentality though. She felt like she was walking up to the devil himself, her steps becoming lower and more unsure of themselves. Once they stood next to the park car the mysterious man finally spoke.

"Hey there Pine Tree!." He turned his head towards Rose. "Who's the chick?" His voice was more high pitched than she expected for the him.

"Bill this is Rose. Rose this is Bill" He introduced while waving his hand in her general direction as he hurriedly stuffed his backpack in the backseat. "She's the head of the newspaper club, we've known each other for a few years now." He went on explaining as he reached for the passenger door handle. Freedom just at his finger tips.

"Nice to meetcha," Bill greeted friendly enough. Although with his sunglasses she couldn't see his eyes, but she felt them crawling on her skin. Jeez this guy gave her the creeps!

"Wellllll sorry Rose, but Bill and I have plans we have to keep on schedule." Dipper cut in with a disappointed expression. Bill raised his eyebrow in a similar manner like Dipper did in the library. "So we got to get getting. He yanks the car door open."Bye!" 

"Wait Dipper!" She called out and reached for his hand. Bill's straighten up a bit in his seat, eyes suddenly watching the girl attentively. His eyes flickering between Rose, Dipper, and towards their joined hands. His actions hidden from the rest of the world by his sunglasses.

"Jake's having a party this Thursday. I wanted to know if you'd be going?" Rose explained as she bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

"Umm I wasn't really..." Dipper confessed trying to lightly tug their hands apart. Rose tightened her grip ever so slightly.

"Oh come on Dip, this is senior year!" She pleaded. Her wide eyes begging him and cherry painted lips set in a pout. "Bring your friend" She added a bit reluctantly as her eyes shifted between Dipper and Bill. 

"I don't k-" 

"We'd love to go." The blond interrupted, startling Rose.  His smile, if possible, got wider. Rose had a creeping sensation it wasn't sincere. Dipper shot him an annoyed glare. "Oh come on PT your sis is going to drag you along anyway."  Bill reasoned with a shrugged of his shoulders. Dipper continued to glare at him until he sighed in defeat seeing there was no escape.

"I guess you guys have a point." He uttered crossing his arm in front of chest defensively. He quickly let dropped them to instead open the car door. Bill's hand went to rest on his shoulder nonchalantly once he was seated.

"Great! See ya than Dipper." Rose beamed, mentally cheering in her success. Her smile falter a bit as she turned to the other. "Bill." 

"See ya at the party, _Weed_!" Bill crackled before speeding out, only the sounds of screeching wheels, and  angry protests left in their wake. 

**Author's Note:**

> By next week I hope to update this! Thanks for reading and what not.
> 
> (HIATUS FOR PERSONAL REASONS AND WON'T BE UPDATED FOR A YEAR AT MOST. THIS IS NOT DISCONTINUED. QUESTIONS/COMMENTS GO TO PRETTYQUEERDEAR ON TUMBLR OR LOOK AT MY PROFILE)


End file.
